Defying Fate
by midnightloveless
Summary: We are all born with a predetermined future. A path we are meant to follow. This path is known as fate and the road that leads us to it is called destiny. However, some paths are more complicated than others. When a girl who walks one such path goes against her fate what happens?
1. Chapter 1:Wishes

Wish

To dream is to wish

To wish to dream

We all have a secret darkness

A little bit of selfishness

We all have a dream

And beneath the light of the moon

The truth of the heart can be seen

* * *

She sat up in her sleeping bag, being careful not to waken the sleeping fox kit at her side, and stared at the empty tree branch where he sat only seconds before. Her eyes turned towards the softly glowing forest a few miles away. He'd left them unguarded in the night to go see her once again. Just as he had every night this week. The cobalt eyed girl curled gently into herself, her raven black locks hiding her face as she clenched a hand over her heart.

It ached.

The girl felt tears gather in her eyes as her soul twisted in agony, screaming within her as it reached for the missing piece of itself; begging her to reclaim that oh so vital piece of her being that had so cruelly been taken from her; pleading with her to put an end to the unnatural existence that threatened her own. Her aching heart stilled her hand.

_It would hurt him. It would destroy him to lose her again._

The young woman lifted her face to the waning moon letting its light paint her aggrieved countenance silver.

"I can't," she whispered softly. " I can't hurt him like that because... I love him." A quiet sob broke from her lips at the last part.

"Why can't he see how much I love him? Why can't he see _me_?" She begged the silent moon for an answer, her hand moving from her heart to clench the vial of softly glowing pink shards at her neck as her tears finally flowed free. She bowed her head, crying silently the moon, the distant glow within the forest, and the dying embers of the fire serving as the only witnesses to her suffering.

* * *

"Kagome! Look what I found!" Shippo cried excitedly, running towards his adoptive mother his prize hidden safely in his little hands.

Kagome turned, abandoning the fire she had been tending to sweep her little fox into her arms, hugging him tightly to her chest before bestowing him with a loving smile.

"What is it Shippo?"

He smiled at her proudly before opening his hands to show the tiny blue and purple butterfly trapped within them. She gasped as she stared at the delicate creature sitting calmly in the kit's hands. It was beautiful. The insect was no larger than her thumbnail and had jeweled toned wings. Dark purple was the dominate color covered in streaking lines of sapphire blue that seemed to twine, overlap, and even knot in places. Kagome had never seen anything like it in either time.

"It's gorgeous." she told the kit reverently.

The butterfly fluttered it wings and turned in a circle, strutting its stuff. The young woman and kit chuckled at it antics.

"It called Fate's Path," Shippo said quietly, staring down at the pretty little thing. "They're super rare demon butterflies that are supposed to be able to grant a wish."

Her hand brushed at the shards in their little vial beneath her shirt.

"Like the Shikon no Tama?"

The young fox demon shook his head. "No the jewel has to grant the wish of whoever holds it and it can only grant one wish, but Fate's Path can grant the wish of anyone it chooses as many times as it chooses."

"Seriously! How is that possible?" she asked shock.

He shrugged. "No one knows. They are so rare that no one even knows if they can really grant a wish or if that's just a legend."

Kagome nodded. "Why is it called Fate's Path?"

"You see the blue lines on it's wings?" At her nod he continued. "Well, it's said that a very long time ago, this butterfly was purely purple and resided in the realm of the Kamis. They were plentiful and could be found in abundance in the garden of the Kamis and within the Palace of each Kami. One day the Kami of Fate grew bored and decided to take a break from weaving the lines of people's fates into the Tapestry of Destiny and took a stroll in the gardens. As the butterflies danced from flower to flower, the Kami of Fate had an idea as she watched them flutter about on their unblemished purple wings. Weaving the lines of fate into the tapestry was very harsh on her hands and kept her trapped indoors all day and for the nature loving Kami this was a great travesty. So she decided she would no longer weave the lines of fate but rather she would paint them instead. Her canvases would be the little purple butterflies who each had their own personality but were indistinguishable from one another. So decided, the Kami of Fate got to work and immediately went to the Kami of Nature and asked her to spare some paint. But you see the world was just in its beginning stages and the Kami of Nature did not have many colors to spare so she was only able to give her sister Kami the blue that was brother to the purple she used to paint some of the stones of the earth. As it was the butterflies that inspired that particular shade of purple anyway, the Kami of Fate believed that the blue would do just fine so she thanked the Kami of Nature for her generosity and went back to the gardens. Once there she set about painting the lines of fate onto the butterflies. Because each butterfly bore the lines of a different individual's fate it wasn't long before they all became marked as individuals themselves. One day the Kami of Animals came across one of these little butterflies and noticed right away it's new pattern and because these new patterns appealed to his eye, he decided to make a copy of the butterflies for the new world the Kami were crafting. He made his little demon butterflies exactly the same as the ones he saw in the heavens, right down to the patterns of fate each one bore on its wings. When the Kami of Fate found out what he did, she was furious and demanded he stop crafting his demon he demanded to know why, she explained the true meaning behind the butterflies' patterns. Horrified the Kami of Animals immediately stopped making the butterflies; however, he could do nothing about the ones he had already placed upon the new world and because time held no meaning to the Kamis they were unsure whose fate the butterflies carried. So, in order to make it up to these unknown and unborn beings whose fates now roamed freely across the world, the Kami of Animals gifted the butterflies with three gifts. The first was the intelligence of some of the more complex life forms on earth, the second was immortality so that those poor individuals need never worry about their fate being destroyed, and the final gift was the power to grant wishes of anyone they choose though those wishes would come at a price to both the person and the butterflies.

At least that's how the legend 's why people call them Fate's Path because people's fates create the blue paths on their wings."

" 's amazing, but how do you know all this, Shippo?" Kagome said, blinking down at the little butterfly who still sat calmly in Shippo's hands.

Blushing, Shippo explained, "Papa used to tell me this story every night before he died."

"Oh, Ship. I' am so sorry." Kagome said, pulling the young demon closer.

He smiled up at her, "It's okay 'Gome. It doesn't hurt anymore."

She returned his smile before turning back to the little butterfly,"So those lines are supposed to be someone's fate?"

"Yup!"

"Do you think the legend is true?"

The little fox shrugged, "I never really thought about before, but then again I didn't really believe they existed until today."

Kagome smiled at the mystified little fox. "WEEEELLLLL! It can't hurt to make a wish and see if the little guy grants it now can it!"

The kit smiled up at his surrogate mother. He knew SHE would understand why this little butterfly was special even if no one else did. He nodded his head vigorously and then held the butterfly out to her. She raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed brightly.

"I already made my wish. I brought it back with me so you could make one too, Kagome!" He said, giving her a bright smile.

She smiled back at him slightly. "Now, Shippo, that's very sweet of you but you shouldn't have taken this little guy away from his home." she scolded lightly. The little fox's smile wilted slightly and the woman squeezed him lovingly.

"You wouldn't like it if someone took you away from me, right?"

He shook his head hard his little eyes horrified at the mere thought.

"Well it's the same for this little guy. Now why don't you take him back home and then I'll get you a little treat from my time, hmm?"

Shippo gave her a brilliant smile. "Okay 'Gome!" Before he could close his hands over his prize and leap from her arms, the little butterfly flew from his hands and landed on Kagome's nose. She blinked at it in surprise. Shippo laughed loudly at the sight she made with the tiny critter perched so lightly on her face.

"He likes you 'Gome!"

She chuckled, "Well it seems he does."

"You should make a wish, Kagome. If he likes you, he might grant it!" Shippo bounced in her arms excitedly, staring at her in wide-eyed wonder.

She smiled at the boy, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Well then, what should I wish for?"

"Whatever you want. It's your wish."

"My wish, huh." she mumbled thoughtfully. "Alright I wi…."

"No!" Shippo burst out. "You can't say it out loud."

She cocked her head at him. "And why not?"

He looked at her knowledgeably. "Because," he said in his know it all voice. "If you say it out loud, then it's not really a wish anymore."

"Huh?"

"Kagome, don't you remember? You're the one who taught me. A wish is something your heart makes and for it to truly be a wish, you have to want it with all your heart. So you can't say it out loud. You have to say in your heart." He stated, nodding his head sagely before smiling up at her winningly.

Kagome couldn't help but grin back at him. He was just too freaking adorable.

"Alright then. Here I go." She closed her eyes tightly and focused on what she should wish for. Logically speaking, she knew she should wish for the jewel to be whole, for Naraku to disappear, or better yet for the jewel itself to vanish forever from the world; nevertheless, she couldn't bring herself to do it. As she listened to Sango and Miroku talk quietly a short ways away, she wanted with all her heart to be selfish.

_Just this once_, she promised herself.

Only this one time would she ever wish selfishly.

_It's not like it is a real wish anyway_, she comforted herself. _Nothing will come of it._

She sighed and gave in to her only selfish desire, her heart's greatest wish.

_I wish for someone to love me the way I truly desire to be loved... for me and not because I'm someone else's reflection._

**Granted.**

Kagome jerked and gasped at the powerful voice filling her mind and opened her eyes in time to see the tiny little butterfly on her nose begin to glow with a radiant, otherworldly blue light. She watched stunned as the blue lines on its wings shifted and twirled, twining together in a whole new set of patterns. Once the glow died down and the patterns on its wings settled down, the butterfly lifted its dainty little wings and flew off. Kagome and Shippo stared at it in shock until it completely disappeared into the forest beyond. They turned and gazed into each others eyes, her's filled with horrified shock, his brimming over with joy and awe.

"It really was one of the legendary butterflies, Kagome." he whispered with quiet reverence.

She blinked and gave him a shaky smile. "Yeah, I guess it was. Let's not tell Inuyasha and the others about this okay? It will be just between us alright. Our special little secret."

"Can I tell Kirara, please? She keeps secrets really well!" he pleaded.

Kagome nodded her head. "Only Kirara, okay, and she can't tell anyone else either, alright?"

Shippo nodded his head eagerly, never once noticing the worried look in her eyes before leaping from her arms and going in search of their only other full blooded demon companion. Kagome gazed into the forest where they had last seen the butterfly.

_Dear Kami what have I done?_


	2. Chapter 2: Shattered

_Shattered _

Day by day

I feel it break

Cracked by the pain it absorbs

How much more can it take

Before it shatters

Pieces scatter

Like broken glass

Reflecting the past

Shattered

Scattered

How long can my heart last

line break

"HENTAI!"

A resounding slap could be heard throughout the clearing. Shippo burst out laughing and Kagome chuckled under her breathe while stirring their dinner over the fire. Miroku would never learn.

Inuyasha picked that moment to come bounding into the clearing a stack a firewood perched on his shoulder. Dropping the wood to the ground the inu hanyou spun his silver hair glinting prettily in the firelight, his puppy dog ears twitching as he tried to pick up on the smallest night time noise, and his large warm golden eyes reflected back the light of the fire. Kagome couldn't help but think him handsome even with that annoyed expression on his face. At least until he opened his mouth.

"Oi, wench! Where the hell is my ramen?!" he snapped.

Her eye twitched and she had to fight the urge to introduce Inuyasha's face to the earth's crust. Shippo puffed up in anger. He hated when Inuyasha treated his mama like that!

"Leave Kagome alone you jerk! It's not her fault your clay doll hasn't shown up in a while!"

Shippo shouted before trying to run away. He didn't move fast enough and Inuyasha managed to grab him by his fluffy tail and smash his fist into poor Shippo's little auburn head.

"Shut up you brat!"

Kagome had enough. " Inuyasha SIT!"

Shippo leapt onto Kagome's shoulder as Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

"I've told you not to hit Shippo like that! He is a child Inuyasha YOU are supposed to be an adult. Start. Acting. LIKE IT!" Kagome scolded.

She stood above him hands firmly on her waist watching as he glared up at her cursing up a storm as he scrambled to stand.

"You bi…"

"Now Inuyasha," Miroku interrupted violet eyes flicking between the two hands held up in a way that just screamed calm down.

"Let's not be hasty. You wouldn't like to kiss the ground again would you?" His eyes danced with mischief.

"Feh!" Inuyasha snapped turning away.

"I thought not. Now what has you so riled up?"

"I told you," Shippo commented from the safety of Kagome's shoulder. " He's mad Kikyo hasn't shown up in a while."

Kagome winced on the inside. Shippo and the others didn't know that Inuyasha saw Kikyo just last night.

_They don't have an internal Kikyo detector _she thought with grim humor.

"That ain't it brat." Inuyasha snarled at the young fox.

"Then what is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked from where she sat polishing her weapon. Kirara was napping at her side.

"We haven't found any jewel shards in a damn week and we haven't had any luck tracking down that bastard Naraku!" He growled frustrated.

Kagome and Miroku both sighed and sat back down. Even little Shippo shook his head in exasperation at the hanyou. It was always the same thing with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Naraku is probably hiding behind a barrier right now healing up after the battle on Mount Hakurei and I told you a million times I can't sense any jewel shards. I don't think there are any more undiscovered jewel shards out there." Kagome told him tiredly. She was so tired of repeating herself.

"But you don't know for sure do you?" the hanyou quipped snidely. " If it were Kikyo she would know. Naraku wouldn't have most of the jewel shards either and SHE would have never shattered the damn jewel in the first place!"

Kagome's temper finally snapped. " It is because of your precious Kikyo that Naraku has so much of the jewel! Did you forget Inuyasha that that bitch nearly killed me, stole all my shards and gave them to our mortal enemy!"

"She made a mistake!" he defended.

"It was more than a simple mistake Inuyasha! And what about all the times she's tried to drag you to hell or attacked me huh? Were those all mistakes too!"

"It is none of your damn business what Kikyo and I do. And it is still your fault the jewel is shattered in the first place! " Inuyasha shouted ignoring what she said about Kikyo trying to harm her.

" And you know why? Because you're just a weak copy of a better orginal!"

Kagome's body tensed and the clearing fell absolutely silent. Not even the crickets dared to chirp as nature held it's breath waiting for the explosion of anger that was sure to follow such a statement. She reached up and placed Shippo on the ground before she stood to face Inuyasha. Her cobalt eyes glared at him furiously and the hanyou flinched his ears pinning themselves flat as he waited for the s-i-t they all knew was coming. To everyone's surprise Kagome didn't say anything instead she simply turned on her heel and walked into the woods. Seconds later a loud thud reached the young miko's ears as the angry demon slayer struck Inuyasha.

line break

"Inuyasha you bastard!" Sango shrieked angrily.

"Owww! What the hell did I do!"

"How could you say all those horrible things to her?!"

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true!" Thud! "Owww! Would you stopped hitting me with that damn thing already!"

"NO!" she exclaimed taking another swing at him. "How dare you compare her to that clay abomination! Kagome is hundred times- no a thousand times better than Kikyo could ever hope to be!"

Inuyasha glared at that but for once wisely kept his big mouth shut. The violet eyed purple robed monk shook his head sadly at the half-demon. Shippo just glared at the older male with disdain and disgust in his eyes.

"Sango is right Inuyasha. We all understand your frustration but that is no reason to be needlessly cruel to Kagome. You know it is not her fault and that none of what you said is true. Kagome is more than Kikyo's reincarnation and she is stronger than you give her credit for. " Miroku stated calmly pinning Inuyasha with a disapproving look anger glinting in his normally friendly eyes. Inuyasha ears pinned to his head again and shame flittered across his face before a stubborn look replaced it.

Inuyasha turned his face away and put his hands in his sleeves. "Keh! Whatever she knows I didn't mean it anyway."

The half -demon leapt from the ground to perch on a tree branch. He refused to look at any of them. Miroku shook his head sadly at the hanyou's stubborn pride and refusal to admit he was wrong. Sango huffed irritated by the Inuyasha's attitude before turning and heading in the direction that Kagome had disappeared in.

"Wait Sango."

Sango turned to eye Miroku questioningly. "What is it monk?"

"I think it best if we allow Lady Kagome some alone time."

She eyed the forest in which her heart sister disappeared worriedly.

"Do you really think she'll be alright?"

"Yes. Lady Kagome is not foolish she will not have wandered too far from camp. If she has need of us she will call."

Sango sighed knowing he was right and sat back down. Shippo hopped on her shoulder.

"Do you think 'Gome is alright?"

She smiled at the concerned young boy reassuringly. He truly did love Kagome like a mother.

"I'm sure she is fine Shippo. She just needed time to herself to cool off is all."

He nodded his head his blue bow shaking with the movement before glancing in the direction his mother had gone in.

_I wonder if the Fate's Path granted my wish as well._

line break

Kagome stomped through the woods angrily for a good five minutes before sitting down on the roots of a large tree.

_Kami why does Inuyasha have to be so infuriating. It's always Kikyo could do this, Kikyo was better at that, and if it were Kikyo._

Kagome turned her face to the moon. It was bright cloudless night and the stars glinted like diamonds winking at her from their distant homes. The moon shined down softly fuller than the other night and still offering the same comfort it did the previous night and every night since Kikyo's rebirth. Kagome smiled gently towards the moon letting the soft light bathe her soothing her agonized soul and bruised heart.

"When?" she asked her silent companion. "When will he see that I am not Kikyo?"

"Of course you are not the undead priestess, your heart still beats does it not Miko?"

Kagome stilled her whole being frozen in surprise and fear. Slowly she turned her face from the moon and in the direction the smooth deep voice came from. There he stood his tall lithe form painted in moonlight and shadows his beautiful aristocratic features frozen in their normal expressionless mask. His golden eyes a darker amber then Inuyasha's watched her with no emotion. The dark golden amber just as uncaring and cold as the rest of his regal persona.

"Sesshomaru." the word left her lips on a single breath filled with discontent, wariness, and tinged with just a bit of awe. Even after three years and multiple encounters his inhuman beauty still stunned her. Of course the years had also taught her to grab a weapon as soon as he appeared. Afterall, she thought warily as she reached for her bow. Where there is Sesshoumaru a battle is sure to follow. Her hand grabbed empty air and she turned and cursed. She had left her bow and arrows at camp.

_I swear if I survive this encounter I'm going to super glue my bow to my hand._

line break

Sesshomaru watched in amusement as the girl swore upon realizing her weapon was not present. Apparently the indecently dressed Miko was picking up rather unbecoming habits from his brother.

_I will have to correct her of that if she is to spend time around Rin_.

He watched as the woman-child scrambled to her feet to face him.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" He could hear the fear she tried to conceal in her voice.

"You will come with This Sesshomaru onna."

This seemed to surprise her. "Why?"

He narrowed his eyes at her dangerously. " You will not question This One woman. You will simply obey."

He watched as her spine straightened and her eyes took on a determined edge as she glared back at him. He would admire her defiant spirit were it not directed at him. "No." She whispered before bellowing for his annoying a put upon sigh he was beside her instantly and grabbed hold of her right arm. He heard crashing in the forest and seconds later the youngest son of the great Inu no Taisho appeared brandishing his sword.

"Sesshomaru! You bastard get the fuck away from Kagome!" He shouted falling into a fighting stance. As if his meager strength could truly keep the Lord of the Western Lands from what he desired. Sesshomaru watched as the fire neko landed bringing with her the taijiya, houshi, and kitsune kit.

"Cease your irritating shouting half-breed. I have no intention of hurting the girl."

The girl in question was tugging incessantly upon his hand trying to free herself from his grasp. He ignored her. She was nowhere near strong enough to free herself from him.

"Then what the hell do you want with her you prick?!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the half breeds words and flexed the claws on his hand that wasn't holding the girl. They began to glow green with his poison.

"You will cease with your insults to This one if you wish to keep your miserable life little brother."

"Feh bring it asshole."

Sesshomaru nearly took a step forward before something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He smirked and pointed towards the sky.

"It seems I am not your greatest concern at the moment half breed."

They all turned to see what Sesshomaru was pointing at and Kagome could not help but gasp in shock. There in the night sky a few miles away Kikyo's soul collectors did battle with Naraku's hell wasps. Sesshomaru watched as the hanyou dropped out of his fighter's stance and turned his body fully towards the battle in the sky.

"Kikyo." The word left the boy's lips almost like a prayer.

Sesshomaru watched him intensely. "What will you do Inuyasha? Will you stay and battle me for the girl or will you go to the undead one and aid her in battle against the spider-hanyou?"

Everyone in the clearing, with the exception of Sesshomaru, waited with baited breath for Inuyasha's answer. Inuyasha whipped his head back to stare at his brother and Kagome then glanced back at the battle in the sky before locking eyes with his elder sibling. He moved just slightly in the direction of Kikyo's soul collectors even as he gazed into Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

"You are a rotten bastard but you are an honorable one. If you say you won't hurt her then I believe you." Inuyasha whispered before casting his eyes down to the ground turning and sprinting towards the battle in the sky. For one second complete silence fell over the clearing as everyone watched Inuyasha abandon his friends without a backwards glance. Sesshomaru felt a sudden pulse of power from his left and turned to look down at the young women trapped in his grasp. She turned to look back at him her once lively cobalt blue eyes changed. The eyes that gazed back up at him where no longer a simple blue. No, now those eyes were streaked through with jagged silver that reached towards her dilated pupils. Sesshomaru felt another wave of power wash over his skin and he watched as the silver in the girl's lifeless eyes pulsed.

Could this power be coming from her? He raised an eyebrow intrigued despite himself. The pulse of power he felt was impressive; uncontrolled, unguided,and untutored but still very strong almost on par with his own. He continued to gaze down at the unresponsive girl.

_She may prove more interesting than I previously thought._

He formed his yokai cloud beneath their feet and took to the sky ignoring the shouts of her friends as they awoke from their stupor.

line break

Kagome's lightning kissed eyes gazed at the moon unseeingly. The scene from moments ago playing out repeatedly before her eyes. She watched as Inuyasha turned away from her leaving her in the claws of his murderous older brother again and again to go save a dead woman. Somewhere deep inside of herself she heard the quiet tinkling sound of falling glass as her battered and bruised heart finally broke apart completely. It joined her soul in crying out in tormented agony and for once the silver light of the moon offered no comfort.


	3. Chapter 3: Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_ or any of Rumiko-Sensei's , this plot line and any OC introduced are mine.**

_There is but one difference between being broken and being ruined._

_Broken things can be fixed._

* * *

"MAMA!" Shippo cried in horror watching the scariest demon he had ever met carry his mother off into the night. Sango and Miroku's cries soon joined his but he was unsure of what they were saying. His turquoise eyes were glazed over and he could do nothing but gaze at the sky from Miroku's shoulder. He had just lost another parent. Sango's angry voice finally cut through his daze.

"We have to go after her!" The slayer howled practically foaming at the mouth.

Inuyasha's betrayal had stunned them all and because of their inattention Sesshomaru was able to make off with her sister.

_She must be hurting so much right now. _

"Agreed," Miroku said. "But, what about Inuyasha?"

Sango glared hatefully in the direction the inu hanyou had disappeared in and spat out "Forget about him, he made his choice."

The monk nodded understanding his love's anger but unable to despise his brash, misguided friend as Sango and maybe Shippo now did. Instead all he felt was sorrow for both his lost comrades.

_Inuyasha I wonder if you will ever truly understand what you have just lost._ He thought gazing at the moon. _Poor Kagome._

Sango spun on her heel and headed for Kirara. The fire cat had not moved since Inuyasha left the clearing. She simply stood gazing in the direction the demon lord had taken the miko.

"Kirara," Sango barked out now mere inches from her long time battle companion Miroku and Shippo right behind her "Let's go."

The fire neko watched her in her silent way and then transformed into her smaller kitten form. Yawning she turned away from them and started back in the direction of their camp. The others did not move at first the shock of this development greater than even that over Inuyasha's betrayal. On some level they had known Inuyasha would eventually choose Kikyo. True they had not expected him to betray Kagome in such a drastic way, but they had all known he would eventually declare the dead woman his choice. Kirara's betrayal of the young miko was completely unexpected and unprecedented. Shippo gazed at his friend and playmate in confused anger.

_First Inuyasha and now Kirara too. Why?_

Leaping from Miroku's shoulder Shippo went after the fire cat.

"Kirara! Why…why won't you help us go after my Mama?"

Kirara stopped and turned to look at the little fox kit. His face was torn between anger, confusion and betrayal. The kit saw Kirara's refusal to go after Kagome as not only a betrayal of his mother, but also of their friendship. His little heart broke just a bit. Kirara leapt at him and he caught her automatically.

Rubbing her face against his Kirara tried to comfort the little fox kit.

_Hush young one. I have not betrayed your mother._ She whispered to him in the language of demons. Shippo gazed at his little friend hope starting to shine through his angry despair.

"You haven't?" Kirara nodded her head. "Then you'll help us go after her?" Shippo's voice was filled with happiness knowing his friend had not betrayed them as he originally thought.

_No, I will not chase after the demon lord._

Shippo's hoped died replaced by confusion, then anger. He squeezed his friend a little tighter.

"Why not?!" He demanded angrily.

Kirara gazed at him silently for a moment before leaping from his arms and walking back to the camp site. Once there she laid down in front of the fire and gazed at the sky. The battle between Naraku's wasps and Kikyo's collectors was still being fought silently in the distance. Shippo entered the clearing scant seconds after her.

"Why not, Kirara?" he repeated just as angry as before.

The fire neko turned her scarlet gaze to the kit and answered him. Her voice sounded tired, drained and for the first time Shippo recalled that Kirara was old. How old he was not sure since only certain breeds of demon showed their true age after reaching adulthood and even then they had to be ancient like the old swordsmith Totosai.

_Do you remember kit what you told me earlier? About Kagome, the Fate's Path, and the wish?_

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

_Well do you really think this is just a coincidence? Kagome just happens to make a wish and suddenly Lord Sesshomaru shows up, Inuyasha makes his choice, and his brother runs off with Kagome for some unknown reason?_

Shippo looked into Kirara's ancient eyes for a long moment before whispering,"So you think this all has something to do with Mama's wish?"

Kirara's ear twitched. Sango and Miroku were closing in on camp. She gazed at the thoroughly confused fox for a while longer before turning her eyes to the near full moon.

_I am saying Kit that I do not understand the Kami's designs; nevertheless, I have learned in my time upon this Earth all things happen for a reason. Even when it can not be seen._

Kirara thought about the strange pulse of power she felt from Kagome just before the demon lord flew off with her.

_I do not know why the Kami wish for Kagome to be with Sesshomaru-sama at the moment, but I will not interfere with their will. Nevertheless, I have a feeling your mother will return to us in due time._

With that being said Kirara closed her eyes and went to sleep just as Sango and Miroku stepped into the clearing. Shippo glanced first at Kirara then at the moon before turning to Sango and Miroku.

"I think we should follow Mama on foot."

"What!?" Sango was very clearly upset. She thought Shippo would be even more eager than her to get Kagome back.

"Why is that ,Shippo?" The monk asked noticing the peace in the kits eyes and the wisdom. Shippo knew something they didn't and whatever it was it alleviated the fox kit's concern for his adopted mother.

Shippo shrugged and went to sit by the fire with Kirara. Gazing into the flames he told them quietly, "Kirara says everything happens for reason and I think she's right. I don't know why but I think this was suppose to happen. So I think we should continue looking for Naraku and the jewel shards and search for Mama at the same time. Besides," Shippo now turned his eyes to the moon just as Kirara had before and unbeknownst to them all as Kagome was doing now. " I have a feeling that we'll see Mama again before we know it."

* * *

Three days.

It had been three days since the confrontation with Inuyasha and his tachi, three days since he had taken the miko, three days since that strange pulse of power, and three days since she had said a word. Sesshomaru was growing more and more annoyed at the miko as time passed and Rin became increasingly worried about the older female's health. He thought back to the night they had arrived in his camp.

The miko was draped listlessly over his arm hair tangling with the fur of his mokomoko. Her silver streaked eyes never once leaving the moon during the entirety of their flight. She had spoken not a word since the hanyou had made his choice and he could not help but be grateful that the usually talkative miko was silent. When he first set out to retrieve her he expected her to yell, complain, and just kick up a fuss about the whole situation. Thankfully Inuyasha's betrayal seemed to leave her mute. As he approached his camp he was able to make out Rin's form in the fire light and hear her soft voice singing some nonsensical song as she made a crown of flowers. Ah-Uh sat right behind her twin heads laying on their paws, tail curled near the young girl cageing her in with their girth protectively. Jaken sat on the other side of the fire squeaking at the child to be silent. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at his pint sized retainer. He had repeatedly punished the toad yokai for his attitude towards his ward.

_Apparently another punishment is needed._

He landed gracefully a few feet from the fire. Instantly both Rin and Jaken where on their feet and rushing towards him previous activities forgotten. Ah-Uh merely glanced at him before laying down to rest once again. Jaken reached him first and immediately fell to his knees.

"My lord, this lowly servant Jaken is honored to be within your presence once again I….Ahhh!" Jaken did not get the chance to finish his statement before Sesshomaru kicked him sending him flying into the woods and if the loud thud they heard was any indicator, into a tree. Rin giggled at her dear babysitter's predicament before throwing herself upon her guardian and hugging his knees. The only part of his tall person the child could reach. Rin lifted her face to smile loving up at him. Her eyes shimmering with unsuppressed joy when he placed a hand upon her head in greeting.

"Welcome back ,my Lord! Rin is glad you have returned Rin missed you while you were away!"

Rin finally noticing what her lord carried turned her eyes to the limp form in his arms. Her chocolate brown eyes widened when she realized just who it was her lord carried,

"Sesshomaru-sama, is that Kagome nee-sama?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru responded as he placed the despondent woman on the ground. She stood easily enough on her own her eyes never leaving the moon. Rin squealed in joy before throwing her arms around the miko.

"Kagome nee-sama Rin is so happy to see you! Did you bring Shippo-chan with you?"

Rin turned her smiling face up towards the miko then frowned when she noticed the older woman wasn't looking at her. In fact she wasn't doing anything besides gazing at the moon.

"Kagome nee-sama?"

The miko twitched then and looked down at the small girl-child clinging to her. At first she did nothing, simply stared, but then she smiled at the child before wrapping her arms around her and returning the hug. Rin smiled again and the miko returned it though her's was empty.

"Kagome nee-sama are you alright?" Rin questioned. Kagome did not respond instead she simply smiled again though this time the smile seemed sad and very tired. However, despite her slight change in expression the miko's eyes remained blank and empty. Rin turned questioning eyes to her beloved lord.

"The miko will be fine, Rin. She merely needs rest."

Rin beamed once again. "Does Kagome nee-sama have a tummy ache? Don't worry Rin once had a tummy ache but Rin felt better after Rin rested. Rin is sure Kagome nee-sama will too!"

The girl began tugging the miko towards Ah-Uh. Once she reached the dragon she coaxed the older woman to rest against the dragon's body before sitting beside her and pulling a blanket over them both.

"Kagome nee-sama can sleep with Rin!" Rin exclaimed not noticing the miko was once again staring at the moon. Sesshomaru walked to a nearby tree and folded his elegant form onto its roots. Rin smiled at him and said, "Goodnight Sesshomaru-sama." He nodded his head elegantly at her.

Turning to the miko she gave her one last squeeze before laying against her and closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Kagome nee-sama. Rin is glad you are here with Rin."

The child whispered before slipping into the realm of dreams. The young women just smiled emptily at the moon.

That had been three days ago and the miko still did nothing more than smile and eat when coaxed. Sesshomaru could feel his beast prowling about in irritation and snarling every time he glanced at the miko's empty visage. Sesshomaru did not understand what was causing his beast such aggravation, but he was starting to get a headache. He growled at his beast to be silent and it fell back into his mind with an irritated huff and a soft whine. This confused Sesshomaru. He could not understand what had his beast in such a state of anxiety. He put the issue out of his mind as he watched Rin approach him. The little girl was twisting a bouquet of flowers in her hands clearly upset. She stopped in front of him and swirled her feet into the dirt making tiny figure eights in the grim. He really would have to convince her to wear shoes eventually.

"What is it Rin?" he asked his voice indifferent as always. This didn't bother the little girl of course as she could hear the curiosity in her lord's tone.

"Umm… Sesshomaru-sama what is wrong with Kagome nee-sama? She is different."

"She is merely upset ,Rin. She will get over it eventually." He wondered at what was wrong with the miko himself. The girl was acting as if it was the end of the world and her silence and unresponsiveness was starting to irritate him. Especially since the whole thing was starting to make Rin unhappy. He would not have that.

Rin frowned at him sadly, "Rin doesn't think it is as simple as that Sesshomaru-sama."

He cocked an eyebrow at the girl, "What do you mean?"

The young girl fidgeted at her guardian's regard before saying, "Her eyes Sesshomaru-sama, her eyes are different."

"Hn." He had already noticed the silver streaks in them.

Rin took a deep breath and continued,"Kagome nee-sama once told Rin that eyes are the windows to the soul. She said that a person's eyes reflect their thoughts and emotions, the very core of their being. Sesshomaru-sama Kagome nee-sama's eyes used to be like that, they used to be such a comforting happy blue, warm and filled with love but now they are different. They are empty and they look broken." Rin looked close to tears.

Sesshomaru looked at the child shocked. "What do you mean broken?"

Rin looked at him tears rolling down her face. "Her eyes remind Rin of a frozen lake she once saw in winter. The lake was covered in ice. It was very pretty Sesshomaru-sama but then some boys threw a rock at the water and the ice cracked. It had all these jagged lines stretching out towards the place where the rock hit. That's what Kagome nee-sama's eyes look like now, broken ice."

Rin was weeping openly now crying for her nee-sama and the broken look in her eyes. Sesshomaru stood and placed a hand on the girl's head allowing her to attach herself to his legs and weep. He glanced towards the source of her distress.

_So the hanyou's betrayal has ruined her._

_**No not ruined, broken.**_ His beast protested. Sesshomaru was surprised by his beast sudden appearance.

_What is the difference?_ he questioned curious to how his beast would respond.

**_Broken things can be fixed._**

* * *

Night: Hey everyone I know I am behind but her is chapter three! I hope to have chapter four up in two weeks and chapter five up two weeks after that. Anyway I would like to thank pink9571,tdaniel,Guest(whoever you may be) for reviewing this story. I would also like to thank my favoriters; Bookreader, Janiyah04 , Lady-Fire01 , Sblck , The Goode Chameleon , babygirlzion , bitex75 , disturbedintothenight , fleshslasher , pink9571, shadow zombie , tianacarin , and whovian212. Now I must thank my followers,Bloodcherry , Empress-JEH , Hurricane'sRain , Janiyah04 , Ladygray123 , LotusBlossom3279 , Rawyyy , Sblck , The Goode Chameleon , VespraKiora , babygirlzion , bitex75 , fleshslasher, nikkimb89 , peacemaker200, perfectjam , pink9571 , shadow zombie , tianacarin ,and violetvolpe. Your support really means a lot to me everyone and I'm really glad you like this brain child of mine.

A special thanks goes out to pink9571 who is the first person to review, favorite, and follow this story. Thank you SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! Have a virtual cake (it's butterscotch)!


	4. Chapter 4: Scars

Chapter 4: Scars

**Scars**

They run deep and long

The marks of a life lived

Whether it was lived well or not

These marks are unique to each of us

As individual as their bearers

Yet they can be shared between some

They are both visible and invisible

Some forever go unseen

Others are glaringly obvious

My scars are both

She was numb.

* * *

Kagome sat staring at the now full moon oblivious to all that was around her. She could feel nothing, not the warmth of the spring breeze, the vibrations of the dragon slumbering behind her, nor the heat of the tiny girl curled into her side. She couldn't even feel the pulse of her aching heart anymore. She most assuredly didn't feel the burning penetrating gaze of the Daiyoukai staring at her with the same absorption in which she stared at the moon for if she had things may have turned out differently.

_So this is what it means to be empty_, she thought dully with a sort of honest apathy. Her gaze finally left the moon to turn towards the fire. Her body moved mechanically, stiffly, and had she not been so lost in her anguish, she would've found humor in her unintentional impersonation of a rusty robot. Staring into the steady blaze, she did something different for the first time in three days. She shuddered. As the red orange flames of the fire leaped and snapped in the air, Kagome shook, registering for the first time just how cold she was. Even surrounded by warmth, she was freezing. She reached out her hands, hoping the warmth of the fire would rid her of the pervasive chill which consumed her. She held her hands inches above the flames for a long while and yet and still she shuddered. The invasive cold infused into her cells not retreating in the slightest.

_Cold, it's so cold,_ she thought shuddering. Caring not for the danger, she reached her hands into the flames. As the red gold arms of the fire weaved over her hands, the soul devouring cold held firm but her shivering stopped, fascination stilling the involuntary movement. She watched entranced as the fire licked at her flesh and black smoke filled the air. She didn't feel the child at her side stirring neither did she hear Rin's blood curdling screams as the young girl woke to find her beloved nee-sama burning herself. Kagome merely sat mystified by the coolness of the flames totally unaware of the world around her. Forgetting that there was even a world beyond her and the cold fire. Suddenly the flames which had held her so enraptured were gone and there was a unexpected weight upon her body. Especially her neck.

_This should hurt shouldn't it?_

Not really minding the weight and ever increasing pressure but absentmindedly curious as to where they were coming from, Kagome forced herself to concentrate on something other than her own hollowness. Slowly the scene before her became clear and with clarity came sound and scent. She could finally smell the sickening odor of burned flesh and hear Rin's shrill cries though she could not see the young girl beyond the white clad figure sitting upon her chest. The growling figure upon her chest. Pulling her gaze upward Kagome numbly meet the crimson eyes of the furious Daiyoukai.

* * *

Sesshomaru glared down at the miko unseeingly as he struggled to rein in his beast.

_Enough! You will stop fighting This Sesshomaru for control of his body or you WILL BE CAGED!_

He roared at his snarling beast. His beast roared back not at all intimidated by his threat.

**You let her stick her hands into a FIRE! What the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you stop her?!**

_Quiet! This one cares not for the miko's well being. If the fool wants to stick her hands into a fire then let her. As long as she lives and does not upset Rin all else that happens to her is not my concern._

His beast was not convinced . **YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED HER!**

Though Sesshomaru would never admit it he agreed with his beast. He should have stopped the miko from doing such damage to herself and he would have if it had not caught him so off guard.

He had been watching the miko as she watched the moon like she had every night since the first. That is when he noticed her do something different. She looked away from the moon for the first time of her own volition. This surprised him greatly since she seemed to be unaware of all but the moon and vaguely his ward. The woman- child had turned her empty gaze from the moon to the fire and shuddered. He watched as she reached her hands towards the flames and held them suspended just beyond the fire's reach. He gazed at her shivering form wondering what the confusing girl would do next. For a long while the miko did nothing but hold her hands towards the fire as if trying to absorb the heat of the flames. She must have sat like that for an hour or more and he was beginning to suspect that the fire had become her new obsession when she moved yet again. His entire being stiffened with surprise as the girl reached her hands fearlessly into the flames. In that one moment the entire world became still and narrowed into one point. He sat there unable to move as the miko's hands being to burn and blister and black smoke began to roll off the flames filling the air with the stench of burnt flesh and cooking meat. He vaguely realized that his beast was howling inside his head; however, it was not with the hunger he expected but rather with rage. Rin's screams broke him from his stupor and he threw himself upon the miko forcing her away from the fire. He wrapped his hand around the woman's throat planning to punish her for Rin's distress and her own stupidity when he became distracted by his raging beast.

**Tend to her injuries. **His beast demanded forcing Sesshomaru back from his memories and into the present once again. He snarled in annoyance.

_Do not think to command This One beast or you shall be punished. Severely._

His beast huffed. **Humans are fragile. If not tended her wounds could become infected and she could die. She is no use to you dead.**

Irritated by his beast reasonable explanation Sesshomaru blinked and finally truly looked at the girl he was sitting upon. She was watching him her lightening kissed eyes gazing unflinchingly into his own. They were as empty as they had been that night. Those eyes chilled something in the ice lord's soul and that annoyed him even more. Snarling he tightened his hand around the miko's throat ignoring Rin's pleas for him to release her. The miko didn't even blink. No, she merely continued to stare at him with those broken and lifeless eyes which raised his rage to new levels.

_I have personally tried to destroy this female on multiple occasions and she barely blinked. Yet, Inuyasha merely turned away from her and she has become more despondent than the living dead miko._

"Pathetic." He bit out in disgust. His anger and annoyance finally over flowing. The miko's behavior was not acceptable and it would end this night.

"You let Inuyasha ruin you," he continued.

* * *

At the mention of Inuyasha's name Kagome's eyes changed, grew focused and for the first time in three days Kagome Higurashi was aware of the world.

_Inuyasha._

His name brought it all back in a painful rush, the betrayal, the hurt, the anger, and finally the devastating heartbreak. In that single moment she recalled exactly what it was to feel to have a beating throbbing heart. And it hurt like hell. With every beat of her heart pain quivered through her body, mind, and soul. Her soul barely even recognized this new agony and she thanked the Kami for small blessings. It was then that she became aware that the vague discomfort of the pressure upon her chest and throat was actually quite painful and made it very difficult to breathe. Slowly she reached up and grabbed the source of her physical pain as her mind grew a bit fuzzy and gazed into the cold golden eyes staring down at her in fury. Staring into those eyes she recalled the words that broke her from her peaceful stupor.

_Pathetic. You let Inuyasha ruin you. _

He had said this with an air of superior disgust. As if he were belittling her for her weakness and knowing the cold inuyoukai as she did she had no doubt that he was. This knowledge brought with it another familiar emotion. Resentment. What right did this beautiful killer have to judge her? What right did this emotionless male have to condemn her?

"You are weak onna. Letting such a fickle thing as infatuation bring you so low. Or is it more than mere infatuation? Do you believe yourself to be in _love_ ," he sneered the word. " with my pathetic excuse for a half brother?"

Absolute fury lit within Kagome at his condescending tone dispelling the fuzziness in her mind caused by lack of oxygen

_The cold ass has probably never truly loved another being in his life. _She thought her hand tightening around his wrist. She was surprised to find that her hands hurt but she would deal with that later after she dealt with the bastard strangling her. She refused to lie there and let this arrogant demon lord over her and mock her pain. She glared up into his eyes and opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the effect his words had on the miko. Watched as rage and resentment reanimated her lively face and brought her back from where ever she had been for the last three days. His beast purred in contentment as the human woman glared up into his eyes fire burning in her own. The silver streaks within them pulsed with her rage. He scowled down at her both annoyed that the female had the nerve to glare at him and at his beast's reaction to her reawakening. He didn't even notice that she had opened her mouth to speak he was so focused upon her eyes and his own reaction.

"What right do you have to judge me?" She questioned her voice raspy from lack of use and oxygen.

"What right do have to mock me? You do not know me. You have no idea what I have endured, what I have sacrificed, or the pain I live with Every. Damn. Day! You do not know me so don't you dare think to judge me!" With every word she spoke her voice grew in volume until she was shouting in his face. Her hand had tightened around his wrist until it was almost painful. He sneered down into her stormy eyes. She dare thought to speak to him that way. She dared to think that he could not understand one so simple as her? This peasant thought highly of herself to believe that he the great Lord of the West would not be able to understand her pathetic human woes. He huffed and tightened his hand around her throat even more. Ignoring the tight grip that she had upon his own wrist, and the voice of his beast urging him to be silent, to simply let her go. He would not. The miko was his now as she would act as a surrogate mother for his ward and she would learn her place. Which was beneath him.

**Not in the way you think.** His beast voiced huskily.

_Silence! _He snarled back. This woman was human and a cast off of his brother. She was so weak that not even the half breed wanted her. I _would never stoop so low as to mate a human. Especially a weak miko._

**She is not weak! Do not speak of this Sesshomaru's chosen so! **The lust was gone from the voice of his beast.

_SHE SHALL NEVER BE OUR MATE! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! _He growled back hatefully.

**We shall see.** His beast retreated to the back of his mind with those foreboding words and Sesshomaru could not help but snarl once more. He cast his eyes down to the one which caused this conflict within himself. She was still glaring up at him with righteous indignation. Those striking eyes still as fearless as the day in his father's tomb. He hated her for that fearlessness.

"Do you really believe you are so complicated human? I have seen many like you come and go from this world your pathetic lives finished in the blink of an eye. I know you Miko just as I do all of your weak dishonorable race. Yet, you dare to think yourself my equal when even the half-breed can see the dead one is stronger than you." At these words the Kagome flinched her eyes filling with shock and tears. For the first time in their acquaintance Sesshomaru had managed to hurt her and it brought him no satisfaction. Which served to enrage him further, "You are beneath me in all ways." As he said this he raised one glowing clawed hand. "You will learn this, girl, or you will be punished for your insolence." With those words he brought his hand down drawing his claws down the left side of her face from crown to chin. The weeping girl under him cried out in pain and released his wrist in order to clutch her face. Rin screamed behind him clearly horrified by his actions and he stilled as well surprised by his own actions against the by the regret that began to swell up to replace rage. Within him, seeing the girl in such obvious pain, his beast howled in outrage and started banging upon the bars of his cage. Focused upon the battle within his own soul, Sesshomaru did not notice the miko's cries tamper off and the silver streaks in her eyes completely take over.

* * *

_...even the half-breed can see the dead one is stronger than you._

Those words cut Kagome deeply, breaking her from her anger. Her heart shattered a bit more inside her chest and her eyes welled with tears. Never in all her years had she thought Sesshomaru of all people capable of saying such a thing. For all his arrogance, his ruthlessness, his deadliness, Sesshomaru had always been honorable. But this, those words designed to hurt her in the cruelest way possible, were completely without honor.

_I would have expected such a thing from Naraku or even Inuyasha. They have both said similar often enough times over the last three years. But never Sesshomaru._

Tears filled her eyes as she gazed into the hateful golden eyes staring down at her. So lost in her own thoughts she did not hear his next words nor did she see his raised hand, glowing green with his signature poison, come down on the left side of her face. She felt it however. A piercing shriek left her mouth as her hands flew to her face. It hurt! It hurt so much the poison making the already harsh wound sizzle from within. Burning her slowly from the inside out making it feel as if the left side of her face was trying to melt off.

_Oh, Kami, it hurts! _Her mind screeched. Her head twisting from side to side as she tried to escape the pain. She didn't notice that the pressure upon her throat was gone. _How could he do this to me? My face oh, Kami my face! I'll look like a monster! _Kagome was not vain by any means but she knew she was a relatively attractive female. She had been kidnapped almost as often for her looks as for her power and jewel shards. And though she was loath to admit it she and Kikyo were nearly identical and the clay priestess was still raved about as a beauty. He ruined her face forever scaring her in a way no other before ever had. She could just see the looks of pity on the faces of her family and friends when they saw her again. In her mind she was already envisioning the tears her mother and Sango would cry as the full reality of what her scars would mean for her life hit them. She could already hear Inuyasha's cruel thoughtless words.

"_What the hell did you do Sesshomaru! What the hell did you do to her face!" A grimace upon his own._

_At least I won't look like his precious Kikyo anymore. Scarred both inside and out. _She thought with a bitterness she had never known before. Despair and hatred began to grow in her heart and as they did the pain began to fade from her face. Clenching her fist she turned to gaze up at the man who so effortlessly destroyed her chances at ever having anonymity, of ever fading into the background of a normal life once this was over. Of ever forgetting. In that moment she hated Sesshomaru and wanted to hurt him as badly as he hurt her. Her hands and eyes started to burn, but the heat was not painful. On the contrary it felt wonderful finally chasing away the cold that had consumed her until that very moment. It made her feel powerful, more so than ever before. She gently raised her hands and brought them to the armor covering his chest. She felt his heart pump even through the bone. _So he does have a heart. _She thought in passing as she gazed into his swirling red gold eyes. He snarled at her baring his teeth causing her to smile coldly. She was glad he acted so angered and disgusted by her touch. It made what she was about to do all the sweeter. Kagome was well aware that she wouldn't be able to purify Sesshomaru, but she was determined to leave him as scarred as he had left her. Unwilling to ever let him forget this night. She gathered all her sorrow and rage, her heartbreak and resentment, and that mysterious burning sensation into her palms where they lay over his heart. Forcing everything out and into the heartless demon lord. Pure silver light edged with gold exploded from her into him blinding her. Kagome had just enough time to see Sesshomaru stiffen as if he was being electrocuted before she was forced to close her eyes. The weight that had been somewhat suffocating her during the whole ordeal flew off suddenly. When the light finally died down only Kagome, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un were left in the clearing. Slowly Kagome levered herself off the ground and watched as the others gathered themselves around her. Immediately noticing his lord was no longer in the clearing, Jaken started yelling at Kagome. Demanding to know what the wretched wench had done to his lord. Not the slightest bit perturbed by the demon lord's mysterious disappearance, Kagome simply chose to ignore the annoying green kappa and focused on Rin. The moment Rin sat up and realized her beloved Sesshomaru-sama was no longer near by she had turned her watery eyes to her nee-sama hoping for comfort if not answers. One look at the young woman and the girl burst into silent tears. Her lord had done a horrible thing to her beautiful nee-sama. The blood dripping down the side of her face only served to highlight the tiny glowing violet lines that arched off the silver ones in her eyes, enhancing the broken look there.

_He made it worse_ Rin thought a sob escaping her.

Kagome wanted to shush the child to offer the sweet distraught girl some sort of comfort but she couldn't find her voice. Her throat was swollen closed and she realized it was actually making it a bit difficult to breath. Not only that but red coated half her vision. Reaching up to wipe away the obstruction she stilled her hand inches from her face. It was hideous. Covered in weeping blisters and flaking blackened flesh Kagome was shocked she didn't notice the pain it caused again the pain in her heart had been worse. As she registered the pain of her hands the rest of her body seemed to scream in pain at the same time. Punishing her for ignoring its agony for so long. Kagome collapsed the sudden pain too much for her as she started to recall the events of the winced remembering that she was the main cause of Rin's distress that fact leaving her feeling guilty , her guilt did nothing to impede her fear or her frantic desire to escape.

_I have to get away! I can't stay here. _

Kagome forced herself to rise to her feet shaking a bit, ignoring the suffering of her body. She had to get away from this place before Sesshoumaru returned. _He may very well kill me for all of this. _Besides, she needed to get back to her friends, her kit. _Shippo is probably worried sick by now. _Forcing herself to rise to her feet Kagome took one more look at Rin. Her distorted vision making it impossible to make out the expression on the child's face as she returned her gaze. Her eyes flickered to the quiet two-headed dragon who sat watching them all in the distance. _Rin will be fine with Ah-Un until Sesshoumaru returns, _she thought discounting Jaken's ability to protect the girl entirely. Turning she sprinted as fast as she could into the surrounding wood ignoring Rin's cries and her body's pain. _I'm sorry Rin but I can't stay here anymore. Not in this place and not in this era._ The pain was finally too much for Kagome and she fully planned on returning to her own time permanently as soon as she bid her friends goodbye. She ran out into the dark wood overlooking the branches and bushes that tore at her clothing and skin. With only the light of the full moon to guide her, she fled caring not where she ended up as long as she got away from that place, from the pain, from him, and from the memories. She must have ran for hours as the moon had long since reached its zenith before her body gave out at the edge of a silvered pond. She lay there gasping for breath, coughing as her lungs struggled to work past the pain. Forcing herself to sit up, she looked at the woman gazing back at her from the lakes placid surface and had to stifle a scream. The girl was horrifying. Half of her face was covered in dried blackish blood that did nothing to hide the angry jagged marks that covered the left side of her face. The marks looked like something had drug fiery claws from her crown to chin barely missing her eye. Those eyes glowing with silver and violet lightning strikes within a backdrop of cobalt blue sat wide in that distorted face. Shaking hands rose to touch the face stopped just short of their goal. Kagome could not bring herself to touch her ruined face with her burning hands and brought them to the water in hopes of cooling them, destroying her reflection in the process. Pressure began to build in her chest as she thought once more of the events of the night and those that lead her to be in this situation in the first place. So she did the only thing she could at the moment, she closed her eyes and wept. Her tears fell making ripples in the water as the burning pressure in her chest grew tighter. She cried for her broken-heart, for her future, and for the death of her first love. For in her heart Inuyasha was dead to her now and things would never be the same again. Because this time Kagome had no forgiveness left to give. Looking to the full moon that had watched over and shielded her for so long, Kagome let loose a piercing shriek as her devastation consumed her. The pressure within her chest bursting out in a brilliant display of power causing the nearby creatures to flee for their lives. Kagome paid no attention to the power that swallowed her, too caught up in her pain to notice the thick waves of silver, gold and violet light condensing around her body.

Somewhere in the east two white puppy ears folded themselves down tightly upon a white-haired hanyou's head as the piercing shriek of what sounded like a dying animal reached him.

Startled the dark haired woman in his arms jumped a little, "What was that?"

He shrugged, pulling the woman closer to his body. "I have no idea. But, whatever it is, it's a long way off." Kikyo nodded trustingly before closing her eyes in slumber. Casting one last glance at the moon, Inuyasha shuddered as that heartbroken wail filled the air once more. He couldn't help the but pity the creature.

_Whatever that thing is it's hurt badly._ Inuyasha shook off his thoughts before settling down on his branch to slumber with his beloved in his arms. Not once did thoughts of a girl with stunning blue eyes cross his mind.

* * *

A/N:

GOMEN NASAI!

Hey everyone I'm back. I am so so soooooo SORRY it took me so long to update this chapter. I was struggling last semester and then I ended up interning during he summer and starting my senoir thesis. Ironically I came back to school to find out my mentor is no longer here and had to scrap the entire project, find a new mentor, a new thesis, and start all over again, but what can you do? ( Jenna's asleep so forgive my grammar) I have twenty credit hours this semester (only 3 more semesters before I get my degree. YAY!) so I'll likely end up updating sporadically but I will try to update something at least every two weeks to once a month. Again I'm so sorry about the delays, but I haven't been entirely idle I have a metric ton of oneshots just waiting to be completed and updated so hopefully you'll see some of them soon.

I would like to thank;Bookreader9999, Lady-Fire01, Sblck, bitex75, disturbedintothenight, fleshslasher, pink9571, shadow zombie, whovian212, The Goode Chameleon, babygirlzion, Janiyah04, tianacarin, FloralTears, Daughter of the Void, NightingGale189, Kallen21, Bloodcherry, Empress-JEH, FloralTears, Hurricane'sRain, Janiyah04, Jazzmon, Ladygray123, LotusBlossom3279, Rawyyy, VespraKiora, YYonder, morikomoonchild, nikkimb89, peacemaker200, perfectjam, and violetvolpe for favoriting and/or following this story. When all is said and done I hope I don't end up disappointing you all, more than I already have that is.


End file.
